


Lift

by KaeReira



Series: Unexpected Attraction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeReira/pseuds/KaeReira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was drugged, he would bet his life on it. But he was too far gone to care and when Liam offered to help, who was he to turn down such an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Unexpected Attraction

Harry was hot. His clothes were sticking to his sweaty body and his curls were in disarray, plastered to his forehead. He knew better to drink something that had been unattended for too long but he was thirsty and it was there. He had never been drugged before but he was pretty sure it would feel just like this. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. His cock was straining against his zipper and every time he tried to readjust it, it would just seem to make matters worse.

"Hey, Haz? You okay, mate?" Harry looked across the table at Louis and gave a slight nod. There was no point in telling his mates he was stupid enough to be drugged so he turned from the table and sprinted to the door. He didn't make it too far when Liam was suddenly at his side grabbing onto his arm. 

"Come on." Liam practically dragged him from the club and into the unmarked SUV on the side of the curb. "Back to the hotel." The driver didn't question Liam as he pulled away from the sidewalk. 

Harry was starting to fidget. It felt like he couldn't breathe and it was too damn hot. He began pawing at his shirt until Liam reached over and easily slid it over the younger boy's head. "Better?" Harry just nodded and rolled down the window. "I didn't tell the guys, Harry but I know what's going on. How many times have I told you all to watch what you're drinking?"

Harry knew Liam meant well but he just needed him to shut the hell up. "Liam, please! Lecture me on the cons of drinking after the drug gets the fuck outta my system, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Hazza." Harry reached out and petted Liam's arms to reassure him but he didn't care enough to apologize for snapping at the older boy. "I'll take you to my room so Louis doesn't bother you tonight."

"Thanks, Li." Harry moved closer to the open window and stuck his head out. "God, I'm so fucking hot!" He started undoing his trousers a little just to let some air in his skin tight jeans. Liam tried not to notice the bulge in the front of Harry's pants and looked at his own lap instead.

It wasn't until Harry slipped a hand in those said tight pants when Liam finally said something. "You uh, I mean, it's uh. I can look away if you know..." Liam gestures towards Harry's hand and cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry, Li. I just can't wait." Liam quickly looked away when Harry started lowering his pants past his thighs. He reached over and switched up the divider to give a little more privacy to Harry but it in no way helped Liam. "It will just take a second. So close.." Liam could have done without that information but he kept his mouth shut and stared out the window. 

Harry's moans were damn hard to ignore though. So was the distinctive sound of his hand on his cock. Liam knew all too well what that sounded like, having broken up with Sophia weeks ago, he had nothing but his hand to work with. 

"Fuuuck." Liam snapped his head around and watched in fascination as Harry spilled over his left hand. He didn't mean to watch but the sound in Harry's throat demanded attention. Seconds after the orgasm, Liam realized Harry's cock was still erect and angry looking. "Oh, come on!" The younger boy let his hand drop to his side and punch the leather beneath him. 

Liam didn't realize what he was doing until it was already too late. He had his hand on Harry's thigh rubbing up and down, dangerously close to his crotch. Harry's eyes met Liam's and it was as if a silent agreement passed between the both of them. Harry grabbed Liam's hand and placed it on his cock, moaning when Liam gave it a firm squeeze. "Just this once. Just need someone else..." Harry didn't finish that sentence because Liam leaned over the space between them and licked up the side of Harry's dick tasting his cum. It was different than his own, almost sweeter and so Harry. "Fuck, Li. You don't have to do that."

"Shut up, Harry. Just let me help you." Liam didn't give Harry a chance to answer before he engulfed the head and swallowed the cum still dripping from the slit. He moaned around the prick in his mouth and could feel his own erection rubbing against his zipper. He ignored it in favor of sucking Harry. If he was being honest it wasn't his first blow job but it was the first time he tried it with one of his band mates. He hid his bisexuality from them but he knew that was shot right to hell after tonight. 

He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down on Harry's length enjoying the sounds pouring out of Harry's mouth. Harry's hands were now fisted in Liams hair and he had a passing thought of the cum that was now sure to be splattered in it. He didn't care enough to stop what he was doing. 

"Fuck, Li! Yeah, just like that. Your mouth is bloody fantastic, love." Harry was now thrusting up and Liam relaxed his throat so he could take Harry all the way down, swallowing around the head. "Fuck!! Where did you learn to do this!" Harry was a mess, thrusts becoming erratic, hands tightening in Liam's hair. "Li! I'm gonna cum! Fuck, gonna..." Harry didn't finish before he was spilling into Liam's welcoming mouth swallowing every drop.

After he cleaned Harry thoroughly, he lifted his head and wiped his mouth before meeting the younger lad's eyes. Harry was smiling slightly and reached out to trace Liam's bottom lip. "Liam?" 

"Yeah, Haz?"

"I'm still hard." 

Liam looked down and sure enough, Harry was still hard. 

A knock on the divider had both boys turning towards the front. Harry quickly did up his trousers and put his shirt back on before Liam lowered the screen. "We're here boys." The driver was smart enough not to mention the noises he was sure to have heard and just nodded at them both.

Liam helped Harry out of the car and into the building. He could still feel the sweat pouring off of Harry and felt for the boy. The elevator was luckily empty when the doors slid open and they both entered, Harry leaning against Liam's side as he pressed the button to the top floor. 

Liam was trying damn hard to ignore the throbbing erection between his legs, too focused on Harry's well being. But the other boy seemed to be doing a little better. His hands were now roaming over Liam's chest and his breath was hot against Liam's neck. "Can I ask you something, Liam?"

"Course, Harry. What's up?"

"Was that your first blow job?"

Liam turned scarlett and looked anywhere but at Harry as he answered truthfully. "No it wasn't. But can we please keep that between us for now?" 

"Course." Harry had Liam jumping out of his skin when he licked up the side of Liam's neck. "Was that all you've done with a guy before?" Liam just shook his head and trailed his hand down Harry's back just above his arse. "That's so hot, Li." Harry grabbed Liam's dick through his pants and Liam just couldn't stand it anymore. 

He pushed Harry against the side of the elevator before pulling the knob on the keypad to stop it altogether. Harry's eyes widened as Liam started stripping his clothes off not caring if there were cameras in the damn lift or not. "Harry you have about 2.5 seconds to get naked or I'll rip those clothes off your body myself." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was undressed in record time and his eyes went directly to Liam's dick. "You want this, baby?" Liam grabbed himself in hand and began to stroke it loving the way Harry's breathing became harsher. 

"Y-yeah. I want it, Li. I want it so damn bad. I'm so fucking hot for it." 

Liam grabbed Harry's curls in both hands and slanted his mouth over his in an all consuming kiss that left no question as to who was in charge right now. Harry pratcially melted into him, hands grabbing at Liam's hips and pulling him in closer. 

They broke apart and Liam held up three fingers in front of Harry's face. "Suck them. No lube." Harry did as he was told making a big show of sucking in the digits, getting them nice and wet. Liam had to close his eyes or he would have cum right then just watching Harry. He pulled his fingers out soon after and reached in between Harry's legs and behind his balls before tracing around the tight ring of muscle. 

Harry's body jerked forward and Liam steadied him with his free hand and kissed him again. Willing him to relax. He slid the first finger in right to the second knuckle swallowing down Harry's moans. He opened the younger lad fucking his fingers into his ass, adding another, scissoring them, stretching Harry out. "Have you done this before, baby? Have someone stretch you nice and wide and fuck you senseless?" 

Harry whimpered at Liam's words and shook his head. Good. Liam was the first. He continued to stretch him, adding in a third and felt Harry rutting against his leg. "Please, Liam, now! Fuck me now! Please!" 

Liam withdrew his fingers and spit into his palm, getting his cock nice and slick. "Turn around Harry. Bend over and ass up." Harry did as he was told and held on to the bar lining the lift's walls. "So goddamn pretty Harry. I wish you could see yourself. Nice and stretched begging for my cock." Liam lined up with Harry's hole and slowly pushed in. He grabbed ahold of Harry's hips and filled him up until his balls hit Harry's firm ass. "How's it feel, baby?" 

"So full, Li! So fucking full. So good. I need you to move. Please, Liam, move!" Liam withdrew almost all the way and slammed back in giving Harry no warnings whatsoever. The younger bloke screamed his pleasure into his forearm fucking back on Liam's cock. "Holy fuck! Again, Liam, again! Fuck me hard!" 

"Gonna make you feel me for days, Harry." He began to fuck Harry nice and hard. Hitting his prostate on every thrust making Harry scream each time. He knew he was leaving bruises on his hips but he couldn't care about that now. Not with Harry's arse holding him nice and tight, yelling out Liam's name. "Touch yourself baby. I want you to cum on my cock." 

"Oh yes! Fuck yes, Liam!" Harry began stroking his cock in time with Liam's thrusts. He felt the sweat pouring off his forehead dripping down to where his fist was wrapped around his dick. Liam was pounding into him making his body arch. He never felt so good in his life. So fucking hot he felt like he would burst at any second. 

"Come on, Harry. Give it to me, baby. Let me hear you." 

God, Harry loved this side of Liam. Loved that dirty mouth. Had Harry banging his free hand against the side of the lift as his orgasm washed through him. He screamed out Liam's name as spurt after spurt of hot cum spilled over his fist, hitting his chest and painting the elevator wall in front of him. He could still feel Liam slamming into him, his arsehole clenching Liam tight and knew exactly when the older lad tensed against him and filled him up, Harry's name on his lips. 

Liam slipped out of Harry causing them both to groan and Liam grabbed his shirt cleaning himself then Harry before quickly getting dressed. Harry followed suit, making sure to grab Liam's dirty shirt and wipe up the elevator where his spunk landed. They didn't say a word as Liam pushed the knob back in and the elevator jolted, bringing them up to the top floor. 

There were two men outside the lift waiting for them when the doors opened. "Everything okay boys? The lift seemed to have stopped."

Liam could feel his face burning as Harry answered for them. "I felt terribly sick, Liam here was just being a mate and made sure I was okay. Didn't want anyone to see is all." Harry flashed that cheeky grin of his but was kind of ruined by the sweat pouring off his face. 

"Well alright then." The two men walked down the hall leaving Harry and Liam alone again. They walked towards Liam's room and he held the door open for Harry. 

"So uh...." Liam trailed off all of a sudden feeling a bit awkward. 

"Li, you just had your cock up my arse, now is not the time to be getting shy on me." 

Liam knew he was blushing but he had to agree. "What now?"

Harry walked towards the older boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Now, we take a long hot shower and we do that again. Preferably in a bed this time, hmm?" Harry didn't let Liam answer before his lips were on Liam's. 

Liam had no objections.


End file.
